Drakken Goes Good
by Shego1
Summary: Drakken says that he and Shego have given up evil and are now good guys, but can Kim trust him?
1. Dr Flum

Drakken goes good.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim Possible said into her Kimunicator.

"Dr Flum has stolen one of the most rare and valuable diamonds in the world!" Wade explained.

"Who's Dr Flum?" Kim asked.

"I don't really know much about him. He's only a newbie at the whole evil thing." Replied Wade. "But I _do_ know that his lair is in an abandoned building in town."

"I'm on it Wade." Kim said, and she and Ron hurried off.

_At Dr Flum's lair._

"Give me that diamond Dr Flum! It belongs in the museum!" Drakken yelled while he was trying to take it from Dr Flum unsuccessfully.

"_What?!" _Kim whispered surprised. "Drakken...a good guy?"

"You now K.P.," Ron said quietly. "People do change. But in this case it's just creepy."

"Lets go." Kim said as she bounded out from where she and Ron were hiding.

"Not another person." Dr Flum sighed.

Kim flipped up into the air and landed next to Drakken.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm a good guy now." Drakken whispered.

Kim stared at Drakken suspiciously. "We'll see."

Kim charged towards Dr Flum and snatched the diamond from Dr Flum's grip.

"Hey!" Dr Flum yelled. "Give that back!"

Kim flipped backwards and ran over to Ron. "You take this to the museum while I handle Dr Flum." She said giving the diamond to Ron.

Ron nodded and hurried out of the door and down the street. Meanwhile, Kim ran at Dr Flum, grabbed his hands and put them behind his back.

_Lets see if Drakken really is good. _Kim thought to herself.

"Drakken," she said while holding Dr Flum back. "Ring the police so they can come get Dr Flum."

"O.k." Drakken said. Then he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

Soon, the police came and arrested Dr Flum.

"Thank you for getting the diamond back to where it belongs." The policeman said.

_At school._

Kim was halfway through cheerleading practice when Ron ran in through the gym doors.

"


	2. Monkey Fist Battle

_At school._

Kim was halfway through cheerleading practice when Ron ran in through the gym doors.

"Kim! Kim!" He called. "Have you seen this?" Ron held up a newspaper, and on the front page was a picture of Drakken and Shego standing with the owner of the local supermarket.

"Yeah, so?" Kim said confused.

"Hurry up Kim!" Bonnie said. "We've got to practice, and you don't want to let the team down, _do _you Kim?"

Kim glared at Bonnie and turned back to Ron.

"Listen to this K.P., Ron said, then he started reading from the newspaper. "Former villains Dr Drakken and his sidekick Shego, protect Mr Green, the owner of the supermarket, from a robber trying to steal the supermarket's till money."

"Maybe they _have_ turned good." Kim said surprised.

"Maybe." Ron said.

Then Kim went back to her cheerleading and Ron just stood there looking dreamily at the picture of Shego.

_Lunch time._

"Hey Wade, what's it this time?" Kim said.

"Did you see the newspaper?" Wade asked.

"Sure did. What's with Drakken and Shego being good guys? It's just...weird." said Kim.

"Well, they've done it again." Wade sighed. "Right now they are fighting Monkey Fist in the jungle."

"Let me guess, Monkey Fist stole another mystical monkey artifact?" Kim asked.

"You bet ya. There is a helicopter waiting outside for you and Ron." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said then she turned to Ron. "Lets jet."

The jungle. 

"There they are." Kim pointed to Monkey Fist battling Shego not too far away from them.

"Hey Monkey Fist!" Kim called out. Then she ran through the trees and charged at Monkey Fist.

"Kim Possible." Monkey Fist said calmly. "What a pleasure to see you here. Because with _you _here Kim, I have more people to hurt."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Monkey Fist. Then she noticed Shego and Drakken. Ron had obviously noticed them as well because he was gazing all lovey dovey like at Shego.

Kim kicked Monkey Fist's shin and grabbed the monkey artifact from him.

"Come on Ron!" Kim said.

"Good work Kim! And uh... her sidekick..." Drakken called out after them. "What's his name Shego? It always seems to escape me."

"His names Ron, Dr D." Shego said.

"Ah, yes. Well done to you too Ron!" Drakken called.

Monkey Fist was still lying on the ground rubbing his hurt leg when Kim and Ron were hurrying off.

"As for you, Monkey Fist," Shego said. "You're coming with us!"

Then Shego kicked Monkey Fist and he stood up.

"I'll get you Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist called as Shego was dragging him away.

"Shut up you!" Shego said fiercely.


	3. The Kidnapping

Blah blah blah I don't own Kim Possible

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

At Kim's House 

Kim turned over and covered herself in her blankets as her Kimmunicator kept going off non-stop. Kim gave up and answered it.

"What Wade," she mumbled as she looked at the time. "It's 4:00 am, let me sleep."

"Kim," Wade said. "It's urgent. Ron's been kidnapped!"

Kim sat straight up in bed, alarmed.

"What!"

"We don't know who has got him, but his Mum says she heard a noise in his room last night. When she went to see what was going on, he was nowhere in sight." Wade said worriedly.

"It can't be Drakken, he's gone good." Kim said.

"He might be lying Kim"

"Keep me posted Wade," Kim said.

"Sure thing."

At School 

Kim burst through the school doors, startling people as she ran. She skidded on the lino floors as she turned a corner into the gym.

"Well, well, well Kim." Bonnie said as Kim ran in the room. "Late for cheerleading practice again, I see."

"Just shut up Bonnie," Kim growled, then she turned to the rest of the cheerleaders. "Alright team, lets get to work."

They were just about to start practicing a routine, when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

"Excuse me for one second," Kim said rushing over to a corner in the gym. "What've you got Wade?"

"You were right Kim," Wade said. "Drakken hasn't got Ron."

"So……….." Kim said.

"Shego does."

"What! I thought she was good too," Kim practically shouted. "But there's no time for explanations, I've got to go save Ron."

"Shego's lair is in the jungle, I'll send a helicopter to pick you up," said Wade.

"She's got a _lair, _already? Kim said, surprised.

"Pretty fast, aye?" said Wade.

In the Jungle 

Kim spotted Shego's lair just ahead of her. Kim sneaked through the trees of the jungle trying to be as quiet as she could. Kim reached Shego's lair and tried opening the door, but it was locked. Kim shot a rope out of her 'hairdryer' and climbed onto the roof. There was a skylight on the roof (for some weird reason,) so Kim smashed it and jumped down into the lair. Surprisingly, Shego's henchmen obviously hadn't heard Kim coming in, so Kim ran over to where she could see Ron tied to a wall.

"K.P!" Ron shouted as he saw Kim.

Rufus squeaked happily inside Ron's pocket.

"Shut up Ron!" Kim said quietly. "Or Shego will-"

Suddenly Shego jumped down in front of them.

"Here you," Kim finished.

"You're so predictable, Kimmie," Shego said. "I just knew you'd come and save your little friend."

"Hey," Kim said suddenly. "We thought you weren't evil any more."

"They whole good guy thing just wasn't working out for me," Shego said, and with that she hit Kim.

Kim flew across the room and smashed into a nearby wall, knocking her out.

"Kim!" Ron yelled.

"Awww, too bad," Shego said cruelly.

"You know," Ron said. "Why is someone so cute, so evil?"

Shego's face turned meaner, and she got ready to punch Ron in the face. But something distracted her. Ron saw that she was staring over at a window with Drakken waving from the outside.

Shego glared at Ron and went over to the door and let Drakken in.

"Look, I'm not going to be a good guy, I hate it. I'm evil!" Shego said.

"I'm not here to turn you good again-"

"Wait a minute," Shego said. "I never _turned _good, I was just playing along."

"Well, _anyway,_" Drakken continued. "I'm here because I don't want to be good anymore either!"

While Drakken and Shego were having this conversation, Ron had escaped and was heading over to Kim, who was still knocked out. Ron shook her awake.

Suddenly Shego's henchmen appeared before them.

"Ron," Kim said. "You distract Shego and Drakken, while I handle these guys."

"Why am I always the distraction?" Ron asked.

"Just go!"

So while Kim battled Shego's henchmen, Ron ran up behind Drakken and shoved him.

"Hey you!" Drakken yelled angrily, and he chased after Ron.

Meanwhile, Kim had defeated all the henchmen and had started fighting Shego.

"Can I just ask you a question?" Drakken asked Ron.

"Alright," Ron said suspiciously.

"Why are you always the distraction?"

Irritated, Ron asked, "Why do you always lose?"

Then Drakken started chasing after Ron again.

Finally, Kim had managed to tie both Shego and Drakken up and call the cops to get them arrested for kidnapping.

"Well," Ron said. "I don't think they're gonna try the good guy thing ever again."

FINISHED! I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
